As illustrated in FIG. 1, pollution emissions from a combustion engine 20 of a vehicle 100 raises health concerns especially in densely populated areas. In the current state of art regulations for reducing pollution from vehicle emissions are characterized from spatio-temporal inconsistencies, as they are either being enforced locally, e.g. rerouting traffic from one road to another, thus transferring pollution to another area, and/or have a finite duration.
Additionally, research in particle filters installed in exhaust emission systems of vehicles has resulted in a reduced release of hazardous gases in the atmosphere.
Further, the combustion engines 20 of vehicles 100 are developed to be more fuel-efficient, i.e. consuming less fuel per mile, and to produce less pollution. However, there is a limit of the efficiency of a combustion engine resulting in the emission of a little amount of pollution.
Although the current state of art addresses the problem of pollution from vehicle emissions the fact still remains that pollution from emissions is directly proportional to the number of vehicles in an area. The population density in many big cities is growing. Therefore in densely populated areas, an increasing number of vehicles contribute to a permanently polluted atmosphere even though the vehicles are improved to produce less exhaust fumes and less pollution in the exhaust fumes.